What The Future Kids Hold
by cartoonsrawesome
Summary: A bunch of teenagers appear in the Watchtower during Batman's speech on the Watchtower during 'Endgame'. Who are they? How did they get here? How do we know them?
1. Prologue

**Characters:**

 **Offspring: Luke McDunnagh (12)**

 **Robin: Damian Wayne (13)**

 **Nightstar: Mar'i Grayson (13)**

 **Abuse: Colin Wilkes (13)**

 **Kid Flash: Iris West (14)**

 **Red Arrow: Jaiden West (14)**

 **Black Canary: Olivia Queen (14)**

 **Zatara: Zachary Zatara (14)**

 **Tornado Twins: Dawn and Dawn Allen (15)**

 **Speedy: Lian Harper (16)**


	2. Chapter 1

_"The Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League. Not because Mt. Justice was destroyed but because you earned it."_

 **"Warning. Unknown Energy Impulse. Warning. Unknown Energy Impulse,"** said a female robotic voice as alarms blazed in the background.

"Ha. Impulse," said Bart. Tigress gave him a glare.

"What's going on!?" shouted Superboy, covering his _very_ sensitive ears.

"It seems like someone is trying to teleport in here!" Nightwing shouted back while furiously typing on his holocomputer.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared in the middle of the room. The Team and League took defensive positions in case the intruder, or intruders, prove hostile. All at once, the vortex spat out a bunch of teenagers, most of whom which landed in an undignified heap.

"Wilkes, get off of me!" came a male voice.

"I can't because someone else is on top of me!" came a second voice, presumably 'Wilkes'.

"Whose hand is that?" came a female voice.*

"Sorry Lian," answered a third male.

"Can we stop arguing and just get up!" said an exasperated female.

After a bunch of fumbling, twelve teenagers stood up, most still dazed and barely conscious. Those who were fully conscious stared at the League.

"Uh. I think we're in the past," said 'Wilkes'.

"What makes you think that, its obvious we're in the Watcht-oh," said the first male voice. Upon seeing the Justice League and the Team, he stood gaping at the sight before him.

"Robin?" questioned Beastboy, once he saw the intruder dressed in the classic red, yellow, and green.

In turn, "Robin" scowled and grabbed "Wilkes" then went back to the other teenagers who were now fully conscious and stood there like gaping fish, staring at the league. "Robin" quickly got everyone huddled together and the teenagers started whispering to each other.

The Team and the League looked quizzilly at each other while the intruders whispered and sneaked glances their way. Some people relaxed seeing as they haven't attacked yet, but Batman was getting tired with all the waiting. He wanted to know who the intruders were.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he questioned.

Said teenagers simultaneously looked up at him then went back to huddling and whispering.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do," Damian said.

"No wonder you're always on such good terms with him," came Lian's sarcastic reply.

"Tt. Let's go back to the matter at hand. Do we tell them?" Damian asked, ignoring Lian.

"We need to get them on our side to get home so we might as well tell them. If we don't, they'll probably find out anyway," Mar'i said. Nods and voices of agreement followed from her fellow team members.

"So it's settled," said Dawn. "Now who will go give our parents a heart attack and possibly alter the future?" he asked.

"I'll go," Olivia volunteered. "Wish me luck."

As the group of teenagers disbanded, a girl about fourteen years old in a costume similar to Black Canary's stepped forward and, ignoring Batman's questions, made her way to Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"What is she doing?" asked Zachary.

"Giving her parents a heart attack, literally" answered Jai.

As Olivia came to a stop in front of her parents, she stared them down.

"Mom. Dad," she said. Ignoring her parents' gaping faces, she turned on her heal and made her way back to her team. A smirk appeared on her face as she neared them, making a boy in a trench coat and fedora to burst out laughing. This triggered a chain reaction and soon all the intruders were on the ground laughing. Robin merely chuckled at Olivia's antics and gave her a fist bump when she passed him.

Meanwhile the present heroes had shock all evident on their faces as they figured our that the intruders were in fact heroes from the future.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia. Still as humorous as ever," Bart said trying to cover his own giggles, but failing.

Suddenly all laughter ceased and all eyes turned to him.

"Bart?" questioned Don.

"Hi Dad."

 **AN:**

 ***From the Justice League animated series**


	3. Chapter 2

"So you're our kids from the future?" asked Nightwing.

"Most of us actually are. Abuse and Scarlet over there aren't," Robin said pointing at 'Wilkes' and a girl with red goggles. "We're also the next generation of the Team after the last of the ones present here left."

"However, those of us who do have parents in the League, we will not say who our exact parents are for time stream preservation reasons," said a girl about 13 years old with raven hair and pure green eyes outfitted in a purple midriff, skirt, and boots. "Well, except for the ones you already know. And we won't do DNA tests either," she added, the last part directed towards Batman.

"If you won't tell us who your parents' are, can we at least know your names? Superhero names that is," asked Black Canary.

There was silence for a few moments as the future team talked with each other, debating whether or not to tell their names. Finally, Olivia stood up.

"Well you guys already know most of this... but I'll say it again," she started. "Hi. My name is Black Canary, a.k.a. Olivia Queen, daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary. So as to not confuse me with my mother, just call me Olivia," she said, giving a grateful smile towards her parents, who smiled back.

"Abuse. But you guys already know that," said 'Wilkes'. He had red hair and was wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

"Scarlet again," said the girl with red goggles.

"Robin, as you can probably see," said future Robin.

"Nightstar," said the girl in the purple outfit and the pure green eyes.

"Tornado Twins," said Don and Dawn and posed for good measure.

"Yep. They are Flash's kids," said Tigress, earning an indignant 'Hey' from Don and Dawn. And Bart.

"Speedy," said a black haired girl in the classic red costume and yellow cap with the red feather.

"Red Arrow," said a boy with blond hair and freckles.

"Kid Flash," said a redhead girl in a Kid Flash suit.

"Zatara," said a boy in a tux and a top hat.

"Offspring," said a boy in a white and black checkered suit.

"Um, wait," said Beastboy. "Won't it get a bit confusing having two Robins and two Kid Flashes around?" he asked. There was a whirl as Bart came back in his Impulse suit. "Oh. Okay then," Beastboy said. "So that leaves the two Robins. Does the future Robin have any nicknames?" he asked the future team while Robin glared at him, knowing that he brought up a much-hated subject for the future bird.

"Demon Spawn," said Speedy.

"Lil' D," said Nightstar.

"Demon Child," said Red Cap.

"Dami," said Abuse.

"Lil' Demon," said Olivia.

"Son of the Demon," said Zatara.

"Son of the Bat," blurted Offspring.

Everyone turned to him, past heroes clearly shocked while his teammates, especially Robin, all glared at him.

"What did you say?" asked Batman, giving Offspring a batglare.

"Uh-"

"Spoiler!" Bart said interrupting.

"What about Fatgirl?" asked Robin.

"Who?" questioned Bart.

"'Fatgirl' is his nickname for Spoiler," said Kid Flash. "And a mean one that is" she added, punching Robin in the arm, prompting an "Ow."

"Oh. No, not 'Spoiler' as in _the_ Spoiler. 'Spoiler' as in... movie spoilers," explained Bart.

"Oh."

Batman still looked at future Robin and Offspring suspiciously before letting it go. For now. He'll dig up some stuff later.

"Wait. Bart," said Flash. "You never explained how you knew them-" he pointed towards the future team, "if they were from before your time. Or how Don knew you even though you weren't born yet. I hope." He sent a glare towards Don.

"Ew. Dad no!" exclaimed Don, face turning red. The future team giggled at Don's face while Dawn laughed hysterically.

After the team and Dawn calmed down, Dawn said, "No, Don isn't a teenage dad. We've been time traveling for about a month now trying to get back home. At one of our stops, we crossed into the post-apocalyptic Reach timeline and met an eight-year-old Bart. We also gave him and Nathaniel the idea of time traveling into the past to save the mainstream timeline from the Reach," she explained.

"The time travel device we've been using to try to get back home is temporarily out of power and will probably take a few days to recharge. It is also unpredictable as to which point in time, or which timeline, we'll land in once it's used since we damaged it when we first used it," added Nightstar.

"We've also been trying to contact our parents, your future selves, using this device," future Robin said, bringing out a futuristic-looking camera. "Thi-"

"Is that a camera?" asked Static.

"If you let me talk, you'll find out," Robin retorted, ignoring the disapproving glares of the Justice League and past Team. "As I was saying," he continued, "this device uses a combination of magic and technology to bypass the limits of the present and contact the future or the past."

"Only problem is, we need to plug it into a computer and have a spell cast for it to work. All of the stops we've made either had no computers, typewriters, or a few computers left... or I was injured or out of it," said Zatara.

"And we haven't had a proper meal in _three days_ ," complained Speedy. "I only ate a slice of bread yesterday because most of the food we get we've given to the speedsters so they don't starve." Sheepish looks and an array of "Sorries" came from said speedsters.

"What she's trying to say is," said Scarlet. "Can you give us food?"


	4. Chapter 3

The future team was sitting at the kitchen table, eating like the starved children they were. Once they had food placed in front of them, courtesy of M'gann and Alfred, who had been called in once the league knew there were _four_ speedsters on the future team, they dug in.

"This is good!" exclaimed Irey, mouth full. Damian smirked, knowing what's coming next.

"Miss Kid Flash, please do not talk with your mouth full. It is not proper for a lady," scolded Alfred, now Agent A. He was wearing his usual suit plus some sunglasses to hide his identity.

"Sorry," Irey said, then stuck her tongue out at Damian. Alfred ignored this, having seen how Dick and Tim act at the dinner table.

"Oh. My. God," said Olivia. "M'gann, A, this is amazing. How can we ever repay you?"

"Call this our little present from the past," said M'gann, not noticing how Damian tensed at her words.

But Colin did. He knew how emotional Damian could get whenever people talked about his father or anything related to the past. And he hides it fairly well from other people. Yet Colin isn't like other people. He knows more.

Meanwhile, another person also noticed. That other person was Batman. Future Robin's deceased father, alive and well. Batman scrutinized future Robin, finding something familiar in his looks, his posture, the way he acted. It was so familiar, but he couldn't exactly place his finger on it.

"Batman, Wilkes, please stop looking at me like that. I can feel your stares boring into my skull," Damian said, placing his fork down and giving a batglare towards Colin, then towards Batman himself.

Colin went back to eating his meal, careful not to lay eyes on Damian while Batman had his mouth open like a gaping fish, surprised that Robin could detect his glare so early. None of the other Robins could. Not even Dick.

Silence became imminent in the room, as tension filled the air. The future team stared down at their food while the past team and the League gave questioning glances towards the future heroes and making it pretty obvious that they were having a mental discussion over the mind link.

'These kids. They're our kids, right?' questioned Hal Jordon.

'Well, they say they're related to some of us, so not all of us may be biologically related to them,' came Nightwing's mental reply.

'But we do know that the older blonde girl is Green Arrow and Black Canary's daughter and that Bart's dad and aunt are the ones in blue and black over there-" Blue subtly pointed at two blond figures in similar outfits "-and that the trench coat boy and red goggles girl aren't related to us by blood," he finished.

'However, the boy in the black and white spandex slipped up and said something about a Son of the Bat when we were thinking up nicknames for future Robin,' said Beastboy.

'Do you think that future Robin could be the actual _Son of Batman?'_ questioned Lagoon Boy. People started to voice their opinions.

'We don't need assumptions, we need proof,' Batman's gruff voice rang out. 'I'm going to sneak DNA samples from their saliva on their cups and run it through the League's database.'

'But we can't. We gave them our word that we wouldn't take DNA samples from them,' said Superman, clearly pissed at having to go back on his promise.

' _You_ gave them _your_ word,' replied Batman. The two powerhouses of the League glared at each other, making the other heroes uncomfortable.

"You guys do know it's rude to exclude the people you're talking about in a conversation," said Dawn, snapping the past heroes out of their conversation. Batman and Superman looked at Dawn, then realized that the entire future team was looking at them expectantly.

"Sorry guys. We were just discussing where you guys would sleep tonight since there are not enough rooms prepared for a sudden emergence of 12 guests," Nightwing said, coming up with a quick and believable excuse.

"A conversation you had to make mentally?" questioned Mar'i a smirk playing on her lips.

Wide-eyed, Nightwing opened his mouth to say something, but only managed to stutter out, "Apparently." Mar'i's smirk grew bigger.

"Well, how many extra rooms do you have prepared?" she questioned.

"Uh." Nightwing looked at the League for help.

"Two" Flash blurted, earning him a few disproving glares from his fellow League members for not thinking his response through and possibly ruining the plan.

"The girls will sleep in one room and the boys in another. Problem solved," Mar'i said quickly, leaving most of the League gaping at her for outsmarting them, most of all for outsmarting a bat.

"Anyway," Zatara II intervened, "we should go get some rest. It's been a tiring day for us with-you know, the time travel, almost dying a few times, starving, the usual. Agent A, where do I put this?" he questioned, holding up his plate.

After having cleaned up after themselves and having helped Alfred wash the dishes, the future team got ready for bed and given an extra set of clothes to sleep with as their uniforms were all dirty and torn up from multiple time jumps, then shown to their respected rooms.

"Damian, do you think they'll find out to whom exactly are we related to?" asked Zatara.

"To be honest Zatara, I don't know. I think they might if we keep slipping up like today **McDumagh!** " Damian yelled. A soft "Sorry" came from said boy. "But if we don't mess up and we keep to ourselves, we'll manage to keep our secret."

"So, we can't give them heart attacks?" asked Colin. He received a bunch of glares from his fellow roommates. "Jeez, I just want to see the looks on their faces when they find out about you guys. Particularly Damian and Mar'i. I, on the other hand, have nothing to worry about," he said cockily. He got a few pillows in the face for that comment.

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was being held in the room next door.

"Seriously Mar'i. Don't you think Batman will take our DNA samples anyway?" asked Lian. "He is kinda paranoid."

"More like super paranoid," retorted Scarlet.

"Girls. Girls. I think he will take our DNA samples anyway. Actually, I'm counting on it," said Mar'i, igniting a few protests. Mar'i calmed them down. Irey opened her mouth to speak.

"Question: why are you counting on it? I'll crash the time stream, which is **not** crash at all," said Irey, earning her weird looks from the people around her, followed by murmurs of agreement. _'She takes Bart as an inspiration way too seriously,'_ Mar'i thought.

"Look, just trust me on this. Everything will turn out fine," Mar'i reassured.

"We don't doubt you Mar'i. We just hope nothing followed us from the future," replied Olivia.

"Flash, did you get the information," said Batman. The Flash nodded, handing him the notes he took on the two conversations the future teams had.

"I don't approve of the bugs you put in their rooms to listen in to their **private** conversations," said Superman, standing off to the side. Most of the League and Team nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" asked Batman, knowing that that will get everyone on his side. Superman sighed in defeat.

"Master Batman, I have the DNA samples," Agent A came in with 12 plastic bags with cups in them. "They're all labeled so you know who is the parent of which child."

"Thanks, Agent A," Batman said, taking the bags.

"You know this will mess up the time stream. Well, mess it up even more," said Bart. "Besides, I already know who their parents are." This earned him the attention of everyone in the room. "I shouldn't have said that," he said hastily before making a quick exit.

"Won't time collapse on itself if we mess it up too much?" asked Static.

"Theoretically, it won't," said Batman. "At least not suddenly." He put one of the cups in the scanner. The label read "Robin."

"That is very reassuring," replied Tigress.

"Scan complete," said the computer. "No DNA matches. Showing closest matches."

The screen lit up, as did gasps.

 **99.9% Match**

 **Unknown=Batman+Talia al Ghul**


	5. Chapter 4

Silence.

Then Nightwing burst out laughing, his eerie cackle from his Robin days filling the room.

The assembled heroes turned towards their comrade, shocked that he would be laughing at something that was very serious. Some of the older members of the Justice League and Team reminisced about Nightwing's Robin days while Batman just glared.

"Oh my gosh," Nightwing said when he calmed down. "You and Talia. No wonder the kid seems familiar. He acts like you and talks like Talia."

"I still don't see how this is a laughing matter," said Batman. He was a bit pissed that he got Talia, out of all women, pregnant.

"Because it's **Talia**. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, a member of the Light, leader of the League of Shadows. So technically speaking you son is the grandson of one of your worst enemies," Nightwing said pointing at Batman. Batman glared further.

"Also, I thought you were more likely to knock up Catwoman."

Awkward silence.

"Moving on," said Captain Marvel.

The League and Team went on to test the rest of the cups. The results were:

 **Robin**

 **Batman+Talia**

 **Nightstar**

 **Nightwing+Unknown**

 **Scarlet**

 **No Match**

 **Abuse**

 **No Match**

 **Don and Dawn (a.k.a the Tornado Twins)**

 **Flash (Barry Allen) +Iris West-Allen**

 **Black Canary (Olivia Queen)**

 **Green Arrow+Black Canary (Dinah Lance)**

 **Kid Flash and Red Arrow**

 **Kid Flash (Wally West; deceased) +Tigress**

 **Speedy**

 **Cheshire+Red Arrow**

 **Zatara**

 **Zatanna+Unknown**

 **Offspring**

 **Plastic Man+Unknown**

There was a lot of worthy reactions to these discoveries. Nightwing couldn't speak coherently when he found out he had a daughter. Furthermore, he fainted when the computer suggested that DNA anomalies in the sample led to the conclusion of a human-alien hybrid, a seemingly impossible thing that couldn't happen. Superman himself stated has been trying with Lois for years. Everyone else was also on the verge of fainting themselves.

When he woke up, Batman continued testing the DNA samples. Scarlet and Abuse were tested and their earlier statement of not being related to the past heroes was proven true. Don, Dawn, and Olivia's statements were also proven true with the DNA test.

Tigress cried when she found out that future Red Arrow and future Kid Flash were her's and Wally's kids. Upon being pushed into taking a pregnancy test by the ladies of the League and Team, she did. The results came out positive, which also further validated the DNA test's results. Congratulations were handed out to the newly discovered future mother and Nightwing demanded that she go into retirement as soon as possible so as to not endanger the kids, to which she agreed.

Her mood changed when she found out future Speedy was Cheshire's and past Red Arrow's daughter, mumbling to herself under her breath that she would have to see her sister soon. Green Arrow promised himself a chat with Roy.

Zatanna, however, was not taken back with Zatara's DNA results. She stated his parenthood was kind of obvious anyway.

"Huh," said Superman when he saw Offspring's DNA results. Plastic Man had been asleep by now.

"That would explain things," said Superboy.

"Should we wake him up and tell him?" asked Beastboy.

"Seems right," said Captain Marvel. He nudged Plastic Man awake.

"Huh?" said a dozy Plastic Man.

"Hey, one of the kids from the future is you son."

"Oh. Okay," said Plastic Man before going back to sleep.

"Well that went well," stated Flash.

They didn't notice someone was watching them from the shadows. 'Phase one, complete,' she said over the mind link.

 **(Line Break)**

Morning came, and all the past heroes who discovered their parents in the future were all up pretty early waiting to greet their kids and hopefully get to know them better. They got what they wanted, just not in the form they liked.

"What were you thinking!?" yelled Damian.

"What was I thinking, what were you thinking!?" Mar'i yelled back.

"I was trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm in charge of you!" Damian winced, knowing what's coming next.

"So dad put you up to this, huh!? He seems to trust you a lot more than me."

"He trusts us both equally!"

"Then why did he tell you to babysit me!? I'm thirteen, haven't I proven myself!?" she yelled, waving her arms around drastically.

" _ **It's for your own good!**_ " Mar'i, in spite of her normally friendly nature, turned around and punched Robin in the jaw sending him flying across the room.

Robin got up, rubbing his jaw and glaring at Mar'i, who looked shocked. She usually kept her temper in control, and she had her mother's personality. Her father describes her as a sweetheart who wouldn't hurt others just for the heck of it.

"Is it always like this?" Beastboy asked rather loudly and rather obliviously. He received the glares of Mar'i and Damian and the "Are you insane?" looks from everyone else.

"Pretty much," said Jai, who was also considered the oblivious one by the future team. Robin just looked at both of them before storming out of the room towards the boys' dorm, quickly followed by Mar'i.

Meanwhile, Nightwing was a bit horrified at the prospect of dealing with this level of fighting whenever those two were around. He thought his future self should be granted sainthood. Batman, on the other hand, just hoped he still had his sanity in the future. They both stood in shock, staring at the backs of their future protejé, unsure of what to do in this situation. Should they comfort them? Should they not? Will they even accept it, despite their beliefs that their parents don't know who they are?

"Well, I say we just ignore those two until they talk it out. Inhibitor collars are in the room down the hall to the right, first door on the left. The password is 32567" said Green Arrow, a bit too cheerfully. The future team looked at him questioningly while the present heroes glared."What?" he asked.

"You literally gave access to a locked room filled with potential stuff to defeat you to a bunch of teenagers who just showed up out of nowhere" Olivia deadpanned. "Are you insane?"

"As a matter of fact, I am not" replied Green Arrow.

"Uh huh."

"Are you doubting me?"

"I've always doubted you." Laughter could be heard as Green Arrow looked about ready to blow. Olivia smirked and started walking away in the direction of the girls dorm to comfort Mar'i and hear her rantings.

"Seriously, your goatee is stupid. It's a wonder no one tried to shave it off in your sleep yet" she yelled from the exit, igniting a huge roar of laughter and a few light bulbs in some heroes' minds.

After calming down, the future team went to their respective dorms, to see if they could mend the current relationship strain that Damian and Mar'i were experiencing. However, there were some details that were left unclear from the fight. Hidden details.

'Do you think it worked?' Mar'i asked Robin through the mind link. Both the girls and the boys were in the girls dorm, left uncomfortable from the lack of space and the lack of breathable air.

'I hope it did. They should give us time to sort out our problems with each other. At least a day or two. It should give us more time to plan for the attack in three days' Robin replied.

Tension filled the air after the statement. The real reason, the real mission of coming to the past weighed heavily upon their shoulders. If they fail, the future may unravel from its foundations cemented by the team in this crucial time after Wally's supposed death. Savage will rule the world. They will not fail.

'Well' said Lian. 'Let's start planning.'


	6. Chapter 5

Batman didn't believe their story from the second he heard it.

The future team may be able to play with everyone else's minds, but Batman is a master of playing with minds. He knew there was another reason, a completely different reason, for the future team's arrival in the past. Albeit he was a bit surprised with learning the true parentage of the heroes, he knew they were playing the League and the Team. It's just the matter of why that got on his nerves. There was an alternative reason, and he will find it.

As of right now, he'll play their game.

 **(Line Break)**

'So what is the mission exactly?' asked Dawn. Everyone looked towards Damian and Mar'i, the former pulling up his holographic computer and quickly typing, pulled up a file.

'The mission is this. Our Light has contacted this era's Light and has given them valuable information about the future. This also includes the information our era's Light have obtained from the Watchtower on the attack they orchestrated a few days prior to our departure.' Damian let that bit of information sink in as worried looks formed on the young heroes' faces. 'We have to stop this era's Light from further contacting their future selves and destroy the information they have received. Then we have to reverse the effects of the post-Reach apocalyptic future that is unraveling,' Damian concluded. 'Any questions?'

'How do we find this era's Light? According to the Watchtower's databases, aren't they currently temporarily disbanded in this era?' asked Irey.

'Yes, but we also have information on where they could be as of now and on their current conditions,' Mar'i replied.

'Isn't the post-Reach apocalyptic future the ones responsible for the attack in three days?' asked Luke.

'Yes,' said Damian. 'Since that future is becoming nonexistent, the Reach is going to send in soldiers to this timeline to try and conquer it.'

'We should tell Bart about the Reach, he may be of help,' suggested Lian.

'We'll see if we can trust him or not.' This caused an outburst of opinions that burst into his head. Immediately everyone regretted it. Damian glared at everyone before explaining: 'We don't know if he is going to be manipulated by Fa- _Batman_ , to try to get more information out of us.'

'What if we can't do it?' said Don hesitantly. 'What if we need backup? Things may get out of hand' Everyone looked at her and realized that she was right.

'Like I told the League, the device we have can contact the future or the past. If, and only if, we need backup, Zach would cast the spell and I would hook it up to a computer and contact our parents' Damian stated.

'No more questions?' asked Mar'i. 'Good. Tonight, we'll pretend to go to sleep. Once the League is gone, Robin will hack into the system and loop the cameras. Once given the signal, we'll make our exit through the Zeta. Robin will go last so he has time to wipe the Zeta's memory. Then we'll go to our destination from there, clear?' There was a chorus of nods and yeses from the group.

'Exactly where are we going' asked Colin.

'Russia,' replied Mar'i.

 **(Line Break)**

Night fell aboard the Watchtower and during that time, the future team prepared for their mission.

"Captain Atom is supposed to be on monitor duty tonight," he told Mar'i.

"That makes things a bit trickier," she said.

"I can always hack into the system."

"I know you can."

Robin, satisfied with her answer, turned back to his listening devices. He cleverly disguised many small microphones throughout the Watchtower and was currently listening in on many conversations. After doing this for the majority of the morning, he stole the contents of one of Drake's belts and help Speedy and Red Arrow raid Green Arrow's stash of arrows. Everyone was doing their own thing, polishing up on their skills and powers and finding out more info about the current status of the past. Eventually, early afternoon came and the future kids decided on taking some downtime before their mission. That was until Black Canary came in.

"Kids, since you guys aren't doing anything right now, I hope you can join me in training with the Team," she said, making it clear that it was not up for discussion.

"Um, I thought you don't train the team personally anymore," said Iris. "The senior members of the Team are supposed to do that."

"Yes, but Nightwing asked that I train the young members of the team while the senior members of the Team, along with Guardian, Bumblebee, Zatanna, Rockett, and a few other leaguers help Artemis with her newfound pregnancy" she replied. "Come, I'll show you the way."

"Tell her we send our congratulations," Irey replied."Come, I'll show you the way."

"Will do," Canary said. "Come, I'll show you the way."

The team got up from their respective places in the rec-room and followed Black Canary to the training area. There they were met with the younger Team, their young parents, aunts, uncles, and mentors.

"Team, these time-traveling kids of ours are going to join us today. That said, start stretching, in five minutes we start."

The kids, both past and future, started stretching. Soon five minutes was up and Black Canary started instructing.

"So what were you working on in the future?" Canary asked.

"We were in a sword unit," replied Luke.

"Explain," Canary replied, a bit curiously.

"Batman didn't want Robin to accidently chop someone's head off," said Scarlet, earning stares from her teammates. Scarlet doesn't talk much.

"What?" past Robin exclaimed.

"Robin likes fighting with a sword," explained Olivia. "It's his specialty. We don't want him accidently killing someone on the Team. Or anyone for that matter." She gave a look towards Robin, who crossed his arms in defiance.

"Tsk."

There was a lengthy pause as the past heroes absorbed all that information. Unbeknownst to both teams, Batman and most of the Justice League were watching the live camera feed from the training room in the monitor room. Batman was sitting in the only chair available while the other heroes stood behind him or were leaning against the walls. He narrowed his eyes when Olivia revealed that Robin was a master swordsman.

"I wonder who taught the kid," said Hal. He gave a pointed look towards Batman.

"My protojés are not masters of lethal weapons if that was what you were suggesting," Batman said, turning around to face Hal, giving him a batglare.

"I wasn't suggesting anything," Hal said in defense, holding his hands up in surrender. They turned back to the camera feed.

"Do you wish to teach us something?" Black Canary said towards Robin.

"I am banned from teaching anything. My methods are quote 'close to torture' as Green Lantern would say," The future team paled at the thought of Robin's teaching methods.

"What did you make them do?" past Robin asked.

"Nothing much compared to what I got with mo-" he stopped before finishing his last word, looking at his feet as if ashamed of himself. His demeanor told everyone that he didn't want to talk about it. Most of his past teammates gave him pitying looks, while Mar'i placed a hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him.

"Oh. Okay." Black Canary then started her session. She made a mental note to watch Robin closely.

Back in the monitor room, the Justice League was awestruck by this Son of Batman. Some wondered what kind of training he went through, others were mad that he subjected others like he was subjected, while all in all, feeling bad for the kid for not knowing what else to do.

Batman started to worry about this future son of his. He wondered if he could've prevented what happened to him. He felt a strange paternal connection with him, maybe because he was his biological son. However, it only fueled his curiousity at finding out more about these heroes.


End file.
